pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 48. Synopsis As Black continues his journey to Icirrus City, he remembers with Musha the events that took place nine years ago: how his dream to enter the Pokémon League was formed, and how he met Musha and Brav. Chapter Plot With his training at Tubeline Bridge having been completed, Black walks with Doctor Logan and Iris. Black looks at a distance, remarking how beautiful this day is. It makes him wonder if White is doing fine, but believes that to be the case, as his Braviary is with her. He looks at Musha, and remarks it has been nine years since they met each other. In Bianca's house, nine years ago, Black shouted out his dream to be the best at Pokémon battles. Cheren and Bianca were surprised at his annoucement, and the three, back then, were five years old. Black continued to boast, until Bianca's father arrived, coming to find his daughter. As the children hid behind the fence, Bianca's father looked at his Stoutland and Unfezant. He became furious, realizing the kids sent the two Pokémon out to play with them. At a close look, Bianca's father sees they have taken some damage as well. He believes Pokémon are hard for children to control, and fears the worst has happened to them. He rushes out to find Bianca and take her to the hospital. The three children saw Bianca's father leaving, to which Black found it disappointing that they couldn't battle. Cheren told Black they had to apologize to Bianca's father, to which Bianca told that he even considered banning Bianca from hanging around with her friends, for he sees Black as a rough, wild kid. Since they didn't want to get separated from one another, the three went to apologize. However, Bianca's father became even more angry to hear Black's dream to become best at Pokémon battles. Black stated that was why he should lend him his Pokémon, to which Bianca's father refused to. He shouted at Black, as Pokémon are dangerous for children, and fears that Bianca could get hurt by playing around a violent guy like Black, and exclaimed he would prevent Bianca from seeing Black. Bianca started to cry, while her father tried to comfort her. Black frowned, and bowed down, respecing Bianca's father's demand: he would rather go to his library to study. A moment later, Bianca, her father and Cheren looked how Black was calm when he was reading the books. Bianca wanted to play with Black, but her father prevented her, since he didn't want to disturb Black's studying. While Bianca was annoyed, Cheren wondered if Black did give up on his dream. He approached him, and saw that Black was even more passionate about his dream. Black stormed away, and wanted to know where was the library. Bianca and Cheren followed Black to the library, where Black was gathering a lot of books. Cheren remarked that Black was imitating adults at first, but now he looked like he was really determined to participate in battles. Since then, instead of playing, Black usually went to the library to study even more. Bianca was annoyed at Black, but her father was pleased that Black was no longer a troublemaker. Black eventually learned to become the best at Pokémon battles, he'd have to challenge the Pokémon League. He ran off to Bianca's house, where he showed his friends a plan he had made: the Pokémon League Secret battle plans. He showed them that to become the best at battles, one needed to enter the Pokémon League: a tournament, held once every year, where trainers all over the region come to participate in. Cheren assumed Black would become the best by beating them all, but Black denied, for he also had to face the Elite Four and the Champion. Moreover, to enter the event, Black exclaimed one had to win eight badges, earned by defeating the Gym Leaders all over the Unova region. Bianca noted that Black would have to go on a journey, who confirmed that. Cheren was worried what would Black's parents say about that. Black pointed out that was the problem, since he also had kindergarten to attend to. Still, he resolved himself to find a way to convince them. As the two were discussing, Bianca turned on the TV, showing their neighbor, a great Pokémon professor, Cedric Juniper. Cedric explained he had made the Pokédex device, which would gather data on Pokémon. However, he decided to let young boys and girls do that mission. Black cheered, for that was the perfect reason for his upcoming journey. Black asked of Cheren to take him to the professor, but a strange figure watched them from the window. The figure was a Munna, who was quite interested in Black, and followed him. Cheren tried to calm Black down, who was overexcited. Cheren stated they were too young to be of any interest of the professor, and feared he could even tell that to Bianca's father, and his plan would be ruined. Black pointed out the professor could choose other people to take on the Pokédex mission. Cheren reminded that the Pokédex was still in development. Black started to think about the Gyms and Pokémon, and fantasized about traveling, fighting the Elite Four and the Champion, and even winning the Pokémon League. Thinking so much about his dream, Black goes into a daze. Cheren becomes worried, and asks of Bianca to help him distract Black with something. Bianca approached Black, stating that the professor may not let Black go on the journey without a single Pokémon. She believed he should catch something first to prove his worth. Thus, Bianca wanted to help Black to find a Pokémon, which is not what Cheren had in mind. Bianca went through the tall grass to find a Pokémon, and encountered a wild bird-like Pokémon. The latter started to attack Bianca, which made Cheren worried. Cheren tried to get Black snap out of his state, as the Pokémon was hurting Bianca. Since Black was still dazed, Cheren went to confront the Pokémon. Just then, Munna glomped on Black's head, which terrified Cheren. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 48 chapters